Hanna-Boo and the white sword
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It all started that day when I woke up and thought things was gonna be adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet JemilyPLLGleek78-10**

* * *

**Hanna-Boo and the white sword**

**In a small apartment in NYC, a blonde woman write in her pink leather journal.**

_**Yay! My name's Hanna Clarissa Marin, but I prefer to be known by my nickname from kindergarten, Hanna-Boo. I am a very sweet cute 24 year old chick and I live in New York City, all alone, since mom moved back to our old hometown of Rosewood a couple years ago so I'd mature and woman up and become a real adult. I wanna tell you all about what happened 10 months ago.**_

_**It all started that shit of a day when I woke up and thought things was gonna be very adorable.**_

Hanna wakes up.

She slowly open her eyes.

"Awww, me is such a cutie!" says Hanna, all childish, as she sit up in her bed.

Next to her on the bed is a pink plush bunny that she's had since she was 6 years old.

"Hi, bunny." says Hanna as she give the plush bunny a little hug.

Hanna put on a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

Then she walk to the kitchen.

"I need to find a job..." says Hanna as she drink coffee and eat a burger.

Hanna doesn't like to work, but she understands that she need a real job.

Hanna is a lazy girl.

"Maybe there's a good job that little me can deal with." says Hanna as she goes online on her phone to see if there's any jobs available for her in NYC.

She sees that the NYC Museum of Classic History has an open position that she might like.

"Perhaps..." mumbles Hanna.

4 hours later.

Hanna park her motorcycle outside the NYC Museum of Classic History.

Yes, Hanna has a mototcycle. She got it as a birthday gift from her cousin Melinda a few years ago.

"I understand you need someone to work with the museum's security officer as sort of a deputy." says Hanna as she walk up to the front desk.

"We do. Mr Dover's getting old so he need someone who he can train to eventually replace him." says the girl at the front desk.

"Okay. I've got no experience as a security person, but I'm ready to learn." says Hanna.

Hanna follow thr front desk girl to a small dark old office on the second floor.

In the office an old man sit by a desk, drinking tea.

The man seem to be about 77 years old and he wear a dirty dark-blue security uniform of 1960s style.

"Mr Dover, someone's actually here for the job." says the front desk girl.

"Hi, I'm Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

"Hello, Miss Marin. My name is Benjamin Dover." says the old man.

"I was told you needed a person to work with you." says Hanna.

"That's right. I am very old so I have to find somebody who can replace me quite soon." says Benjamin.

"Simply tell me and show me what I need to know." says Hanna, trying to shake off her lazy side.

"Alright, young one. Follow me and we'll have a look around this damn place." says Benjamin.

"Okay, Mr Dover." says Hanna.

"Ben, please." says Benjamin.

"Ben, okay. You can call me Hanna." says Hanna.

"Hanna it is. Hanna...I must ask this, do you believe in ghosts?" says Benjamin.

"No, ghosts aren't real, Ben." says Hanna.

"Yes, they are. There's one here in the museum. He is named Sir Gregory. Some nights he can be found in the Hall of Swords, near the sword that was used to kill him in 1422." says Benjamin.

"Are you sure?" says Hanna.

"100 %. I've met him myself, more than once. As recently as last week, Friday night." says Benjamin.

"Let's pretend that you're telling the truth, is this ghost guy evil...?" says Hanna.

"No, he's nobility...a true gentleman, as long as you're nice to him, of course." says Benjamin.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Here's the Egypt exibit, a bunch of ol' Anubis statues and that kinda shit. Big heavy stuff made of stone." says Benjamin.

"I understand." says Hanna.

"And in this room's they keep all the celtic stuff. Swords, shields, armor, spears, shit-buckets and whatever else those damn celts used." says Benjamin.

"Shit buckets? You better be jokin'..." says Hanna.

"Well, the buckets in there sure look like people did once shit in them. Yeah, they might not be for that, but I am not an expert." says Benjamin.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Over here we've got the Samurai hall. Lots of katanas and kabuto helmets and such things. One of my personal favorite rooms in this museum, I gotta tell ye." says Benjamin.

"Nice. Katanas are kinda cool." says Hanna.

"Indeed they are, Hanna. This is the Greek exibit. My least favorite. Many old dirty items." says Benjamin.

"Yay..." says Hanna in a sarcastic tone.

"And finally the Maya and Inca hall." says Benjamin.

"No Roman stuff...?" says Hanna.

"There used to be one, but they closed it a few years ago." says Benjamin.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"I don't know and I don't care..." says Benjamin.

"Okay...uh, what's in that room?" says Hanna when she sees a door to a hall that is locked.

"That is where the Roman stuff used to be. No one is allowed in there now." says Benjamin.

"More ghosts?" says Hanna.

"No, nothing of the sort. Just orders from those in charge." says Benjamin.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"Finally, here's the Hall of Swords and this is the white sword, the blade that killed Sir Gregory Oakleaf in the year 1422 in England." says Benjamin.

"I've never seen a sword like that." says Hanna when she sees that the sword is all white.

"This is a very special sword. One of a kind." says Benjamin.

"Who owned it...?" says Hanna.

"Some man named John Summer." says Benjamin.

"Let's continue." says Hanna.

"As ye wish, Hanna. Downstairs, over here, is the storage where the museum keeps any item that isn't on display." says Benjamin.

"Wow! There's a lot of stuff here. Why don't they display all of these things?" says Hanna.

"I don't know. Maybe they think most of this is crap." says Benjamin.

"Doesn't look like crap to me. If I was the boss here I'd order most of this to be actually on display. Lots of this looks kinda cool." says Hanna.

"Then you're much smarter than those who are truly in charge." says Benjamin.

"Okay. Sweet." says a happy Hanna.

"Remember to not go down here for no reason. I can tell ye that the boss doesn't like that at all." says Benjamin.

"Get it." says Hanna.

Hanna follow Bnejamin back upstairs.

"This is the lunch room, but I never eat in here." says Benjamin.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"I don't want to answer that." says Benjamin.

"Alright, sorry..." says Hanna.

"You don't need to be afraid. I am not angry." says Benjamin.

"I wasn't scared, man. You're old." says Hanna.

"Old, yes, but not as weak as I might seem to be." says Benjamin.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Thank ye. And here are the high ranked people's offices. Never enter those room without asking." says Benjamin.

"I understand." says Hanna.

"Great that you're no just some dumb blonde sassy bimbo type of girl." says Benjamin.

"Me might look all valley girl like, but I was never such a person, no matter what some have said about me before." says Hanna.

"Such a fact sure please me. Valley girls are annoying. My grandson's girlfriend is one and she never stops talking about things that are perverted and weird." says Benjamin.

"No fear. I am never a valley girl, trust me." says Hanna.

"Okay. Good." says Benjamin.

"What's in that room?" says Hanna.

"I don't know. They've never allowed me in there." says Benjamin.

"Probably something secret then." says Hanna.

"Yes, most likely." says Benjamin.

"Ben, don't sexually molest that blonde girl who walk next to you." says a man when he sees Hanna and Benjamin.

"Ewww! Holy shit, do you rape cute girls?" says Hanna.

"No, that man's a liar." says Benjamin.

"And how do I know you're not the liar huh?" says Hanna.

"Please, trust me. Enough people dislike me already." says Benjamin.

"Okay, I trust you, man." says Hanna.

"Thank you, Hanna." says Benjamin.

"Here the holo-display room, not sure what that is. Too modern for an old man such as me." says Benjamin.

"And that other room next to it, what's that?" says Hanna.

"Nothing. They used to have a Swedish exibit in there many years ago, but after something disgusting happened in there, they closed off the room forever." says Benjamin.

"Swedish huh? Guys from Sweden are kinda hot." says Hanna.

"Whatever...anyway...here's a lab where they clean and restore items tht are dirty and damaged before they go out on display. The man in charge of the lan is Professor Dave Truado, a very rude person, if ye ask me." says Benjamin.

"Okay..." says Hanna.

"And here's the switch-hall, as I tend to call it. The room that's used for temporary exibits. Right now there's old Russian crap in there." says Benjamin.

"Crap?" says Hanna.

"In my opinion. The way I see it, most of the items are worthless. I don't understand why the museum even want to display any of them." says Benjamin.

"Some of it gotta be kinda nice." says Hanna.

"Not for me." says Benjamin.

"Fine." says Hanna.

"Right. And finally back where we began. My office. And yours if you take over my job." says Benjamin.

"What are we gonna do now?" says Hanna.

"You're going home while I take a shit." says Benjamin.

"Do I get the job?" says Hanna.

"I've not decided. Leave a phone number and I'll call about 7 or 8 days from now and let you know if you get the job or not, Hanna." says Benjamin.

Hanna write down her cell phone number and then leave.

Benjamin walk to a bathroom.

"Okay, me need a drink." says Hanna, once she is home.

She pour a glass of wine for herself.

_**Innocent like I was back then, I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into by wanting to get the museum job. Had I known what I know now, I probably would have never tried to get the job ever.**_

_**Little me was about to get caught up in stuff that if I was unlucky I could be stuck in forever.**_

"I'm a cutie girl." says Hanna.

Hanna eat a cookie and then takes a nap.

"Awww! So nice. Kiss me, dude." mumbles Hanna in her sleep.

She dream about havinga romantic moment with a guy.

There's a smile on Hanna's face.

The next day.

Hanna wear only old baggy sweatpants and a sports bra as she eat breakfast in front of the TV.

She eat a burger and watch anime.

"Such sweet anime." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

Hanna often watch anime.

On the table is a pile of different items. There's a bunch of random lipsticks, some fashion magazines, a dildo, a few old t-shirts, two bikinis, an old hoodie, 3 pairs of dirty sweatpants, an empty chips bag and many old CDs.

Hanna try to keep her home clean, but it obviously doesn't always work too well.

"I should try to clean a little later." says Hanna.

Hanna miss her mom a lot, but unfortunately her mom doesn't allow Hanna to contact her often.

The fact that Hanna's mom Ashley Marin moved back to Rosewood has had some positive effects on Hanna's life. It made Hanna less of a kid, since before Ashley would be the one to clean Hanna's clothes, cook food and do the grocery shopping and everything else that is important, but now Hanna has to do that on her own, no longer having a mommy around to do such things for her.

"I hope mom's okay..." says Hanna.

50 minutes later, Hanna force herself to clean the apartment.

"Opss..." says Hanna as some farts escape from her ass by accident.

Hanna usually don't fart, but since she ate a burger earlier she does now.

Burgers aren't good for Hanna. They make her fart and Hanna know this, but she still eat a burger sometimes because she think burgers are yummy.

"Aria, Spencer, Emily..." says Hanna.

During her years in Rosewood, Hanna had 3 awesome sweet best friends. They were Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings.

She miss them a lot and unfortunately she isn't allowed to contact them for reasons that Hanna is very embarrassed about.

2 hours later, the apartment is finally clean.

Hanna open her closet that has a lot of awesome designer clothes in it as well as normal clothes too.

Hanna takes off the stuff she is wearing and put on a white bra, a black tank top and pink tight leather pants.

She put up her hair in a casual ponytail.

"I am soooo cute!" says Hanna.


	2. Chapter 2

_**6 days later, I recieved a phone call from the old dude...Benjamin.**_

_**Had I known what was ahead for me, I would have never answered when he called me, but I was just regular sweet Hanna and had no idea what was gonna happen.**_

Hanna's phone beeps.

"Hi, this is Hanna."

"Hello, Hanna. I am Benjamin, the old man who work as security at the museum. Let me tell you, the job is yours."

"Really? Awesome!"

"You're going to train with me and in a few months you get to replace me full time."

"Okay. Cool."

"I see you tomorrow at 0800."

"Yeah, see ya."

Benjamin ends the phone call.

"Not to crappy. The one and only Hanna-Boo's getting a real job." says Hanna, being happy and proud of herself.

Hanna drink some beer.

"I hope mom will become more sweet to me again now because of this." says Hanna.

She send an e-mail to her mom, telling her that she will get a job of her own like a true adult.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Ashley Marin in surprise when she read the e-mail from Hanna.

Ashley is surprised, but then she smile, happy that Hanna has found a job.

She grab her phone and dial Hanna's number.

"Hi, Hanna speaking."

"Hanna, this is your mother."

"Oh...hi, mommy."

"I got your e-mail. Sweet that you've found a real job."

"Thanks."

"Let me say...I'm proud of you, girl."

"Awesome. When do I get to hug you again, mommy?"

"You'll get to come to Rosewood for Christmas so we can be a real family for a while again and celebrate the holiday together."

"Cute. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Ashley ends the phone call.

Hanna dance around a bit.

"Yay!" says Hanna, all childish.

The next day.

Hanna is not a morning person, but she manage to get up early so she can be at the museum by 8as Benjamin told her to.

"Wear this." says Benjamin as he hands Hanna a blue female security uniform.

"Do I have to wear that thing?" says Hanna.

"Not as far as I see it, but it's strict orders from the museum's Chief of Administration Michael Truado." says Benjamin.

"Okay then." says Hanna as she switch into the uniform which consist of a blue formal uniform jacket and a matching mini skirt.

The jacket has the museum's logo as a sleeve patch and a name badge that says 'Hanna M' on it.

"Good, take this too." says Benjamin as he hands Hanna a black baton.

Hanna strap the baton to her belt.

"Time to walk the entire museum and make sure everything's calm." says Benjamin.

Hanna follow Benjamin as they begin the work day.

"An advice, don't talk to anyone else working here, unless they talk to you first. We as security aren't popular." says Benjamin.

"I thought security was important in this kind of place." says Hanna.

"Well, it is, but the rest of the personell think we are weird." says Benjamin.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Right. This way, Hanna." says Benjamin.

"Ye old fart, how did ye manage to make the blonde young girl work with ye?" says Rory West, one of the museum's cleaning girls.

"I work with him of my own free will." says Hanna.

"Do not. Benjamin's a horny old man and he love to fuck blonde girls such as you." says Rory.

"That's not true." says Benjamin.

"Get away while ye can." says Rory.

"I will not. I need this job." says Hanna, who trust Benjamin.

Rory ignore Hanna.

"Everything seems good here. Do you agree, Hanna?" says Benjamin.

"Yeah. I see nothing weird." says Hanna.

"Alright. Let's continue." says Benjamin.

"Yeah." says Hanna, being happy.

_**I shouldn't been happy. Disaster was close, but little sexy me didn't know.**_

"Okay. I see nothing strange here, do you?" says Benjamin.

"No." says Hanna.

"Good. I hope we don't find any..." begins Benjamin when suddenly someone jump down from higher up in the room and kills Benjamin with a dagger.

"Stop!" says Hanna as she grab Benjamin's gun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, a little blondie-girl. How adorable." says a sexy slutty ninja woman.

"I'm not a kid, you damn whore!" says Hanna, angry at not being taken seriously as an adult.

"Well, perhaps not, but you don't seem mature." says the ninja woman.

The ninja woman is 5 years older than Hanna.

"Stand down, now." says Hanna as she aim the gun at the ninja woman. "Give up."

"Never!" says the ninja woman as she use a nunchaku to knock the gun from Hanna's hand.

Hanna feel huge pain as the nunchaku strike her hand, but she try to act badass.

"What do you want?" says Hanna.

_**I tried to seem all badass and hardcore but truth is that the ninja bitch nearly scared me so shitless.**_

"The most expensive item in the entire museum." says the ninja woman.

"No way!" says Hanna.

_**Never in Hell would I allow this bitch to steal the finest artifact the museum had. Somehow I had to stop her.**_

_**That was my job, now that old Ben was dead.**_

_**Since my superior was down it was my duty to protect the museum.**_

_**Way too much for a chick like me.**_

"You won't get what you're after." says Hanna, trying to punch the ninja woman.

As a ninja the ninja woman is much quicker than Hanna and she jump to the side and easy avoids Hanna's fist.

"Do you really think you can defeat a sexy babe like me who has over seven generations of ninjas that I get power from?" says the ninja woman with an evil porno-smile.

"Uh...maybe..." says Hanna, being afraid.

"I am the best ninja in my family now, you will die and I'll get rich." says the ninja woman as she kick Hanna down and into the wall.

Hanna cry in pain and fear.

"Kiss your life goodbye." says the ninja woman as she draw her sword and get ready to cutt off Hanna's head.

"Please...don't..." says Hanna.

"At the turn of the tide, the blonde loser shall die!" sasy the ninja woman.

Suddenly a white light blast strike the ninja woman in the back of her neck and she fall down dead.

"Thank God..." says Hanna. "Way too close..."

Hanna wonder where the white light came from.

Nobody else is there.

"I wish I knew who saved my life." says Hanna.

Benjamin is dead so even though her training is far from complete, Hanna get to become the new security guard full-time, even though she needs a lot more training for that.

Hanna need the ob so she take it despite her lack of experience.

_**Little me wasn't ready yet, but I took the job anyways.**_

_**I was supposed to be trained by old Ben for a while longer, but that couldn't haopen now that he was dead.**_


End file.
